What Do You Want?
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko and Ten are fed up with the men in their lives. What better way to get away, than "Get Away"? Rated for coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Do You Want**_

* * *

She sat there a little nervously. This was her very first interview not related to her jobs. Yashiro-san had warned her that they would most likely get very personal and to have answers to a list of questions he handed to her, the night before, for the talk-show hostesses. She glanced around as the makeup artist touched up her makeup and realized that this was the same studio and show that Tsuruga-san had been on during her LoveME job as his temporary manager. She sighed a little inwardly and hoped that she didn't screw it up.

"Kyoko-san..." Hostess #1, she _(and the narrator)_ couldn't remember their names, leaned forward with a disarming smile and patted her knee. "Just try to relax." She giggled. "I promise we don't bite."

Kyoko giggled a little and relaxed. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. This is a little different from what I've done before." She was right. There was no mascot costume to cover her identity, she didn't have her co-stars or the director with her, and this was in front of a live audience.

Hostess #2 nodded in agreement. "It's alright, just focus on us and pretend the audience isn't here. Treat it like a conversation with friends."

The instructions did help a little, but she knew that Kanae and Chiori wouldn't be chomping at the bit to dig into her non-existent love life and personal secrets, like these two. She smiled softly and nodded.

The signal for it all to begin was given. "We're on in 3, 2, 1..." The director told them and Kyoko's interview began.

"Welcome to Morning Tea. Today our guest is upcoming talent Kyouko. You may have seen her as Mio in Dark Moon, Natsu in BoxR, Momiji in Sacred Lotus In The Mire or even in one of her newest commercials for Royal Snow." The studio audience went wild and soon calmed. Hostess #1 smiled and turned to Kyoko. "Welcome Kyouko-san, we're really glad you could join us today."

Kyoko gave them a polite nod and smiled. "Thank you for inviting me. It's a pleasure to be here."

"So let's start from the beginning." Hostess #2 smiled sweetly as #1 sipped her tea. "What inspired you to start acting?"

Kyoko pondered thoughtfully; although, she already knew why she had started initially, she certainly wasn't going to give any credit to that cockroach for her achievements or allow him to be the reason she started. "Well, I really loved pretending as a child and when I moved to Tokyo, I decided to give it a shot. I thought it would be a good way to improve myself and find the real me."

Hostess #1 looked at her curiously. "The real you?"

Kyoko nodded. "The person that I am, deep down. The person waiting to come out." She giggled a little. "I think that acting has really helped me see those aspects of myself that I was missing before."

"What aspects are those?" Hostess #2 asked inquisitively.

"Hmm, I guess the person that isn't so introverted or afraid to let others see their emotions. Someone that is willing to speak out when they disagree with something and the person that is just a little selfish sometimes." She explained before taking a sip of her own tea.

Hostess #1 sat her tea down and smiled. "We've seen you in so many commercials, dramas, and PVs now, we were wondering what it's like to work with so many eligible, good looking bachelors... Fuwa-san, Tsuruga-san, Bridge Rock, Koga-san and even Kijima-san."

Kyoko almost choked on her tea when the mentioned Bridge Rock. She quickly regained her composure. "Bridge Rock?"

"Oh, sorry. I noticed that your job with Bridge Rock is behind the scenes, but you still work with them. Right?" Hostess #1 clarified.

Kyoko nodded. "I do a few odd jobs with them, but to answer your first question... I've never really thought about it. They all seem rather nice and all. They are very professional when it comes to their jobs and are very goal driven. I love acting as much as Tsuruga-san, Koga-san and Kijima-san do, so it was a really fun learning experience to work with such professionals."

Hostess #2 smirked inwardly. "What was it like to work with Fuwa-san?"

Kyoko bit back the reply she wanted to toss out there and instead kept it neutral. "It was interesting, I suppose. I'm not a musician so such things really don't interest me."

Hostess #2 furrowed her brow, she wanted some dirt. Something she could work with here. "He is rather nice looking. Didn't you do his PV because you liked him or his music?"

Kyoko chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Heavens no. I'm not really interested in Visual Kei and his music is a little too loud for me. I enjoy the softer feel of classical. It's always been that way for me." She wasn't really lying. She always liked it more than his music when they were younger. She only listened to him, to encourage him.

Hostess #1 nodded thoughtfully. "So how did you get the part of the Angel, if you didn't audition for it?"

Kyoko smiled and waved off the bad thoughts dancing through her head about Sho. "Actually it was kind of a surprise to me. Producer Asami saw the Curara commercial that I did with Kotonami-san and felt that we fit the parts of the two angels. Unfortunately, Kotonami-san wasn't available and they brought in Nanokura-san to be his love interest, as I had volunteered for the fallen angel."

Hostess #2 smiled and nodded, then announced that they would go to commercial. "Kyouko-san, you're doing really well. Keep up the good work." She encouraged just before they came back.

"Welcome back to Tea Time. Now Kyouko-san, we have a question that we ask all of our guests and we would like to know from you too. With all of the handsome bachelor's you've worked with... What do you look for in your future partner?" Hostess #1 asked.

Regardless of what one would think, she had actually put a lot of thought into this particular question. "Well, I suppose I would want someone that is just as driven as I am, as far as acting goes. Someone that takes the job seriously and knows the work involved instead of treating it as something insignificant... I want someone that sees me for me, instead of the characters I've portrayed. _(bye-bye Beagle)_... I suppose I would like someone that isn't afraid to let everyone know that we're dating and not try and hide the fact. If they actually like or love me, I want to hear it as much as possible, so I think I shouldn't want them to be embarrassed by being with me. I want them to put me first, but I don't want them to be over the top with it. I don't need flowers, candy and other such gifts, but it is nice to have them once in a while, like on holidays and such." She told them remembering how she didn't get anything from the one person she wanted to on White Day. She looked a little sad for a moment and pulled herself together quickly. "And I suppose I want to be the only woman in his life. A little honesty helps too." She finished.

Both Hostesses nodded in agreement. "I would think that most of us want to be the only woman in our special man's life." Hostess #1 agreed.

"I agree. Honesty means a lot. It's so difficult to find that in a relationship nowadays." Hostess #2 chimed in. "So, have you found that perfect man yet?"

Kyoko smiled wryly and shook her head with a light chuckle. "Not really. Although, I suppose I'm just not lucky enough to find someone that could cherish me with honesty, right now. I'm willing to wait and see."

The interview veered off into her plans for the future and any upcoming roles she had. As she exited the stage, Yashiro gave her a thumbs-up and escorted her to her next destination.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reactions**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

Lory was smiling proudly as he watched the first real interview of his LoveME #1. He thought she handled it rather gracefully. She had never told him what caused her condition that led to her position in the LoveME Section, but with this interview and his experiences with her, he could make a pretty good guess. Someone, and he could guess who, had used her love and tossed her aside when she was no longer convenient. They had taken for granted that she loved them and were dishonest with her.

He thought, in a roundabout way, that Kuon was doing the same thing. If she truly wanted the man that loved her to "shout it from the mountaintops", she wasn't going to get that from him. Lory shook his head at the thought. Kuon wasn't being exactly honest with her either. Come to think of it, had he ever even mentioned any interest in her at all? Lory never actually heard the boy admit to anything. Oh what a horrible mistake he had made. One that he needed to fix immediately before it did any more damage to Kyoko.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Sho was livid. "How dare that stupid girl make such incriminating statements about me!"

Shoko looked at him confused. "What on Earth are you talking about Sho? She never even mentioned you specifically and what she said wasn't damaging to you. I don't understand."

He narrowed his eyes at her and scowled. "She all, but came out and said that I was an unprofessional womanizer!"

Shoko sighed. "Sho... She never said anything of that nature. She was asked a question those two ask everyone and she gave her honest opinion."

He scoffed. "Honest huh? Was it honest when she said she hated my music? She used to listen to me all the time!"

Shoko shook her head. "Listening to it and liking it are two different things. After what you've done to her, I'm shocked that she didn't go off on a tangent about how much she hated you and why. You should consider yourself lucky she didn't expose your stalking behavior." She scolded. "Especially after those photos that were taken of you forcing yourself on her, _**again**_!"

"I did not _**force**_ myself on her! You make it sound like I raped her or something! I'm not that damned beagle!" He railed.

Shoko sighed. "Sho... After everything you've done to her... Hitting her... Valentine's Day... Kidnapping her... physically restraining her... and finally, forcing another kiss on her in that alley... Do you really not see your behavior as something that could very well damage your image and ruin your career?"

He shut up immediately. "How did..." He asked stiffly.

Shoko lifted a brow and her look bored holes into him. "Just like you, I have my sources too and so does Akatoki-sama. Why do you think she was so adamant about warning you away from Kyoko-chan? You certainly haven't displayed such behavior with others like that. Everyone is used to that, but what you did to Kyoko-chan could ruin you and paint you as an undesirable! Just remember that before you decide to harass her again!" She finished while poking him with her finger to drive home her point.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Kuon sat in the lounge enjoying his coffee while waiting for his next appointment when Kyoko's interview came on. It surprised him and it did shock him a little. With each of her words, came a little twinge of guilt. Was she talking about him or Sho? The same things could be said about both of them. He never told her about how he felt about her, because he thought she wasn't ready, but here she was indicating that she was and she most certainly wasn't happy about how the men in her life were treating her.

He knew for certain that Koga, Kijima and Sho were interested in her. Was she saying these things as an open invitation for them to ask her out on a date? That irritated him a little, but what could he actually do about it? It's not like he declared himself to her and if he did, could he give her what she wanted? He obviously dropped the ball on White Day. Of course she wouldn't see the kiss as a gift, not after what Sho had done that day. He groaned a little at his arrogance. _The Magnanimous Ren Tsuruga gifted her with a kiss. She should feel honored... Not..._ He thought sarcastically. _That's exactly what Sho would have thought._ _I don't know what was going through my head!_ He sighed and stared into his coffee. _She worked so hard on my gift too. I suppose I should have put as much thought into it as she did._ He winced, remembering all of the young women that had been approaching him as of late, thanking him for their gifts. He really hoped that Kyoko didn't take something like that wrong.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Shinichi looked over at Hikaru and smirked. "Well boss, here's your chance. Obviously no one has asked her out yet."

Hikaru stared off into the room. "I don't know if I can do all of those things. We're both pretty new in the business. What she wants could ruin her."

Yuusei just shook his head. "Well, if you don't, someone else certainly will. She obviously doesn't feel the same way as she did when she first started." He smirked. "Maybe _**you**_ should put on the Bo suit."

Shinichi chuckled. "Maybe he should be wearing the "Pink Curse"." He teased and Hikaru groaned.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Hidehito Kijima just sat there stunned at her words. She obviously wasn't being oblivious to Ren's advances. Was he even making advances or sitting on the sidelines and driving away every male that approached her, without doing anything else to advance the situation? Maybe he needed to either light a fire under his friend or make his own move. As they say, _all's fair in love and war_ and he wasn't some meek little lamb when it came to hunting for what he wanted. Plus, she was ripe for the picking. If Ren wasn't going to step up to the plate, maybe he should.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Hiromune Koga smirked to himself as he watched Morning Tea and drank his coffee. Ever since he had discovered or thought he discovered that Kyoko liked Ren, he had decided to back off and not pursue her. After all, what was the point if it got him nowhere, but this was a new revelation. Ren wasn't interested in making any moves on her, from what he could tell during the time he'd worked with her and now she realized it, obviously.

The quiet, gentlemanly Ren Tsuruga would never shout it from the roof-tops for a woman. He'd never done it before, why start now? Kyoko was nothing like the woman people had seen him with on dates. She didn't have the long silky hair or the ample curves and bust-line. She was athletic and cute. Just Hiromune's type. He hated those prissy little, preening doves that didn't want to mess up their makeup or sweat a little for the job. Kyoko was special. She completely immersed herself in the act and she did everything beforehand to research the role to make it as realistic as possible. He admired that in a person and what he admired the most, was the fact that she treated him like a human being, not some unreachable item to be locked away and kept above everyone else. She saw him for who he was and treated him as such.

 _It would be nice to finally date a girl that wasn't a big fan._ He nodded at the thought. _Perhaps I should ask her out when I see her next._

* * *

Although he knew her answers were good ones for her image and made her seem more open to a relationship, he also knew that this was going to increase the workload for him and Sawara-san. He also didn't miss the fact that Ren was doing everything completely opposite of what Kyoko wanted. Yashiro shook his head at that thought. He thought Ren was interested, but never once did he actually say anything to indicate that he wanted to date Kyoko-chan. In fact, he had actually denied it a couple of times.

Yashiro sighed inwardly and glanced at his female charge. With White Day and the incidents with Kimiko Morizumi, it seemed to him that Kyoko-chan actually was a little interested in Ren, but it also seemed as though she might have given up on that notion. She had gone back to being so completely formal with him, even a little anxious around him. That most certainly wasn't a good sign.

If he didn't see Ren as a little brother, he most certainly would have taken matters into his own hands long ago. Kyoko was the best of both worlds. She was cute and she was stunningly beautiful when she wanted to be. She seemed innocent most of the time, but sexy and sometimes provocative when she needed to be. She was starting to get just the right balance of everything. Even though she was almost nine years younger, she was attractive in many ways to him.

 _No, no... that would be just weird. She's like a little sister to me. I doubt I could ever see her as anything else, but that doesn't mean I won't protect her from all the predators out there._ He thought determinately. He sighed inwardly. _Even you Ren..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Of course she said those things in the interview and meant every word. She honestly believed there wasn't a man alive that would see her as important enough to concede to her desires, in a relationship, in such a way. Ren obviously liked Kimiko Morizumi for a reason; although, she really couldn't figure out that particular reason.

Sho was definitely out of the question, as was Reino. They were musicians and had the reputation that went along with it. Besides, she would never trust Sho again as long as she lived and a relationship is built on trust. She was not about to be a side-girl or his personal cheerleader ever again and that's just what he wanted from a girl... a permanent fan to stroke his ego and support him in every way possible. She groused a little at that thought. Her stupidity on that subject still galled her.

As for the rest of the men in her life, they never indicated anything other than just friendship. Hikaru was sweet, but he always seemed a little shy. Koga-san reminded her too much of Sho, but without the _"drop everything and make your world revolve around me"_ attitude.

To be perfectly honest, she really didn't think that the man she wanted in her life actually existed. Who would willingly ruin his image and practically drop everything to date her? She still didn't see herself as much in the looks department, no matter what Kanae, Chiori and Yashiro said. Admittedly, she was indeed a plain noodle no matter what she did. At the end of the day, when the makeup came off, she was still that plain, boring girl with no sex-appeal. It was depressing.

She was staring into her tea, with her script on the table in the café LA Hearts when Jelly Woods found her. Jelly shook her head. "Tsk, tsk... this just won't do. What's wrong Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko pulled out of her ruminations at the voice of the muse. She sighed. "It's just me. I'll never be enough."

Jelly furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No... I was just thinking. I'll never be enough for someone to fall in love with. I thought I could gain that feeling back with Takarada-san's help and I did, but... It's just so painful sometimes... knowing that it will never be returned. That I'll never hear those words spoken to me without a role." She sighed and took a sip of her tea as Jelly ordered her own.

"What makes you think that?" Jelly asked curiously.

Kyoko looked up at her. "I mean, look at me. No curves, I'm flat. There's not a man alive that would want me. Much less be willing to let everyone know that he wanted me." She felt lost and hopeless at this point.

Jelly sighed. "I suppose I can relate a little to how you feel. One-sided affection really sucks, but really Kyoko-chan... You aren't plain, boring or without sex-appeal. You wouldn't have been able to portray Natsu or Setsuka-chan, if that were the case. So, there's obviously _something_ there and not all men are attracted to breasts and outer looks. You're fortunate enough to have brains and beauty." She propped her chin on her hand with her elbow on the table and stared at Kyoko. "You wouldn't be able to accomplish everything you have in such a short amount of time if that were the case." She cut Kyoko off before she could protest. "It takes most at least two or three years to get to the level you're at."

Kyoko groaned a little. "I really wish I could get away for a little while, where no one knows me and just have time to think, clear my head. I really hate feelings like this." She was almost in tears.

Jelly commiserated and sighed at the thought. "I know exactly where you're coming from, Kyoko-chan. I wish I could just leave for a little while and think about where I want to go in my life. It's obvious Darling isn't going to return any of the feelings I have for him anyway." She sighed again. "Maybe I should find somewhere to start over. Somewhere where I won't be around him constantly... You know, for the LoveMon he is, he's really clueless when it comes to himself." She finished a little peeved.

"I wouldn't even know where to go." Kyoko sighed. "I really don't have any family. My mother essentially disowned me, when I requested her help with a passport. She sent emancipation documents with the paperwork. Who does that? As much of a hateful ass as Sho is, at least his parents still care about him." She ranted a little.

Jelly shook her head. "Well, I have family in Sao Paulo, Moscow, Hawaii, and Los Angeles. With my talents, I could easily blend in." She smirked. "With your talents, you could too."

Kyoko looked at her a little confused. "Ten-san... What are you suggesting?"

Jelly smirked. "I'm suggesting that we take this conversation somewhere where it can't be eavesdropped in on." She whispered in a conspiratorial tone, leaning forward. She pulled out her phone and typed.

 _{We should trade numbers and get together later to discuss this.}_ She angled the phone so Kyoko could see it and Kyoko nodded to her while pulling out her phone. Apparently she had been thinking this over for quite some time.

 _{Phone number is: xx-xxx-xxxx}_

Jelly smirked and programmed it into her phone then shot Kyoko a text. _{Text me when you get off work and we'll figure out where to go that's private, so we can discuss this matter further.}_

Kyoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the coming months, Kyoko would polish her English and Russian, and diligently studied her Spanish. She wanted to be fluent wherever they decided on for their final destination and those seemed to be the countries that had large populations of Japanese immigrants that she and Jelly could blend in with. Plus, it didn't really hurt to know another foreign language. In then end, the future runaways would pick the country with the venue that would suit their talents the best, and the one that Jelly had the most influential family members in the Entertainment Industry in, was Los Angeles.

Kyoko really didn't see it as much of a problem. It wasn't like she was going to be Kyoko there anyway and it's not like anyone would actually miss her. There's no way that the man she hadn't seen in months would recognize her. He may have said he was a father to her, but he certainly didn't call her, communicate with her or keep up to date with anything she did, or so she thought. At any rate, he wasn't really what one would call an active parent.

When Kyoko finally had a break in her scheduling for a hiatus and the hubbub from her interview died down, the transformations began. Kyoko Mogami and Jelly Woods would secretly walk into the airport to pick up their plane tickets, show their ids and board the plane. They would fly for 13 hours and then show their passports once again, gather their luggage, enter the ladies room, change and later grab a taxi as Melanie Marrs and her little sister Isabelle. Finally, they would make their way to the Starlight Talent Agency to meet up with their new employers and family.

Melanie and Isabelle walked into the lobby and boarded the elevator with their luggage. With long, silky red hair, brilliant green eyes and porcelain skin, they caught many eyes. Women that can pull off red hair in the industry were quite rare. The ones with talents, even more so. Melanie was perfectly equipped to manage her sister and style her image. After testing, it was discovered that Isabelle was proficient in several languages, martial arts, several forms of dance, she had the voice of an angel, could play the violin _(thanks to her part as Mio Hongo)_ , and most beautifully of all, she was a method actor. A very good one at that.

Paperwork was filled out. Contracts were signed. New family members and sponsors for citizenship were greeted and at the end of the longest day of their lives, they finally settled into their two-bedroom apartment, in downtown Los Angeles. Yes, it was expensive, but they had been saving for this little adventure and the work they both had scheduled for the future would far exceed anything they could have dreamed of in Japan where their salaries would have been a fraction of what was promised. Finally they would be paid their worth and they wouldn't have to deal with the constant reminder that they weren't loved.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

This was bad, very, very bad. Lory was beside himself. Kuon would be coming in soon for his monthly visit, to have Ten dye his hair and she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the planet. What made things worse, is his LoveME #1 was missing too. They both had been missing for he didn't know how long, at least three weeks. At least from the day he had received that package in the mail with their wiped phones and company identification cards.

Ten wasn't under contract with LME, because she had other companies that she worked with, she was a free-lancer. Kyoko wasn't under contract, because she was part of the LoveME Section and hadn't debuted yet. He didn't have the authority to track them outside the country via their passports. Information like that wasn't given freely or legally.

He wanted to kick himself for being so completely oblivious and unknowledgeable with Ten. Certainly he knew that she traveled to places like Brazil, the US, the UK and Russia, but he had no idea where her family actually lived or what they did. He didn't know where she was born or where she grew up. He just always assumed that is was in Japan. He sighed. He was so screwed.

* * *

Kuon and Yukihito were perplexed. Kyoko was supposed to be back from her vacation two weeks ago. They hadn't heard anything from her for a full month. Yukihito noted that her schedule was completely cleared. She had nothing. She didn't have any jobs scheduled for any time in the future. Both men had paid a visit to the couple that she lived with and they didn't know either. All they knew was that all of her belongings were completely gone. Packed up and moved out.

The other two LoveME members didn't know either and both were clearly upset by all of this. Kanae was completely irritated by it all and blamed the two men that had come to them and the male that didn't. She had informed them of the conversation she and Kyoko had during the auditions for Sacred Lotus and how Kimiko Morizumi's Promise Ring from Tsuruga made her upset. She told how Kyoko had lied to her and told her she was asking her opinion, due to her worry about Chiori.

"MO! You two are idiots! Can't you see that with your carelessness, you drove her away?!" She turned to Yashiro. "You never said anything to disprove what that hag told her and..." She turned to Ren. "You gave that little _**witch**_ a Promise Ring, and every other female around you a Return Gift then left Kyoko high and dry! It's _**your**_ fault she left!" She huffed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She could only hope that at some point soon, Kyoko would contact her and she definitely _wouldn't_ be passing the information on.

Ren turned to Yashiro and flashed one of his irritated smiles. "Care to enlighten me on what Kotonami-san just said?"

Yashiro winced a little then sighed and sat down. "Morizumi-san may have implied that you had a relationship with her. I didn't think it was my place to clear anything up on the subject. You've always made it quite clear that you didn't see Kyoko-chan that way and then I just forgot about it. I really don't know what Kotonami-san was talking about with the gifts though. I suppose that Kyoko-chan mentioned something to her about not getting anything from you, but I really thought you had taken care of that since you had given something to Morizumi-san and all the others. I'm sorry."

Kuon sat on the sofa roughly and sighed deeply as he raked his fingers through the hair that was starting to show a little of his natural blond. "I don't know why it bothered her enough to disappear, but I think this had something to do with it. I mean... there's no way she sees me as anything other than her Senpai. Is there?" He glanced at Yashiro.

Yashiro sat there and thought through all of their interactions and Kyoko's behavior. He groaned. "Ren... I think it's quite possible. You know how Kyoko-chan can be and you seem to be the only person I've ever seen her actually treat as she does you. Every other male she's been around can't get past the friend-zone, but you seem to be able to get close to her and she blushes when you flirt with her, whether you know it or not."

Ren stared out into the room with those thoughts in mind. Yashiro was quite right, now that he thought about it. "Just exactly who else does she have doing those things?" He knew it was possible, but to actually hear it coming from his manager's mouth was more disturbing.

Yashiro leaned back in his seat. "Well... She definitely has Hikaru Ishibashi asking her out at least once a week. Koga-san asks her practically everyday and she responds with a "Not Interested.". There's a couple of others she responds the same way to."

"What does she say about Ishibashi? You didn't say anything about that." He asked a little worried.

Yashiro sighed. "He's a bit of a problem or could be. Apparently they've known each other before you two, through LoveME Section work. However, she seems to see him and the other two as big brothers. There's something else too..."

Ren looked at him intently.

Yashiro cleared his throat. "After the interview, her admirers and suitors increased at an exponential rate. Everywhere we went she had flowers, candy and jewelry in her dressing room." He sighed in frustration. "The only problem with it was the sheer volume and the fact that she would throw out the perishables and give the jewelry to Takarada-san to raffle off and send the proceeds to charities that dealt with orphans."

Ren groaned at the thought.

"Y-You didn't send her anything... Did you?" Yashiro stammered at the prospect of Kyoko tossing something that Ren gave her, on accident.

Ren shook his head and sighed. "No... but maybe I should have, according to what Kotonami-san said."

Yashiro swallowed the lump in his throat. Right now was not the time to put salt in Ren's wounds. "Well, maybe it was a good thing you didn't."

Ren sighed. "You couldn't be more wrong, Yukihito. I think maybe I should have from the very beginning. It's obvious to me now, it's what she wanted, but I was just too blind to see it. Now she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I think maybe the day after White Day was too late and I wonder, other than Morizumi-san, how many others threw in her face that she was the only one I didn't pay attention to." He actually felt like his heart was breaking with those thoughts. So many things could have been prevented if he would have at least called her that day or something like that. It wasn't like he didn't have enough time to at least dial her number or sent a text to let her know he was thinking of her. He sighed. _Yeah... I screwed up._ He thought morosely.

* * *

By the end of his meeting with Lory, both men realized they had a major problem. Kuon's roots were showing and their girls had been missing for a month. It still hadn't occurred to the two males that their girls were together.

"Grandfather... Ren-sama... You're both stupid." Maria came out from where she'd been hiding.

Lory furrowed his brow. "Maria... this is a private meeting between me and Ren. You shouldn't be eavesdropping." He scolded.

She flipped her hair and turned before leaving. "Fine." She flounced out. _If they don't want to know, then I won't tell them. It's not like they appreciated them anyway. Ten-san and Onee-sama are better off in Los Angeles. So clueless._ She looked up at Ruto. "Ruto-san, could you please take me home? I don't much like it here today."

"Of course Miss." He nodded to her and escorted her to the limo in the parking garage.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

By the time Maria was down in the limo, it had struck Lory and he groaned. He looked at Kuon. "I think Maria knows something."

Kuon sighed. "And you just scolded her and sent her away. There's no way she's going to give out the information freely now."

Lory sighed. "Well, first we need to find someone to fix that." He pointed to the sparkling little blond roots that were peeking out.

"Do you have anyone you can trust with this?" He asked cautiously.

Lory started flipping through his little black book. "I really don't know. I guess I thought Ten would keep doing it. I never dreamed she would leave. I suppose we would probably be right in assuming that Kyoko-chan went with her."

Kuon gave him a worried look. "Is there any way you can track them?"

Lory sighed and shook his head. "Ten is a free-lancer and Kyoko-chan didn't have a contract. They both turned in their company phones and id badges. They didn't even leave a letter for me. Although, Kyoko-chan did leave a message for Sawara, apologizing for leaving Bridge Rock without Bo."

Kuon groaned again. "It figures... She was Bo, wasn't she? Well, that explains so much."

Lory gave him a confused look.

Kuon sighed. "Bo gave me some advice when I was having problems with Katsuki." He raked his fingers though his hair nervously. "I may have told her that I had feelings for a girl four years younger than me."

Lory sighed and shook his head. "Oh Kuon... She probably thought you were talking about someone else... you know how she is."

He nodded. "I think she believes I was interested in Kimiko Morizumi."

Lory furrowed his brow. "Why on Earth would she think that?"

"It was implied by Morizumi-san that we have a relationship, when she met her and Yashiro didn't feel it was his place to say anything at the time." He confessed.

"And I didn't say anything to her, because I didn't want her to get her hopes up and dash them to the ground where it concerned you." Lory sighed. "She seemed so crushed and broken on White Day, I didn't want to do more damage and have you turn her away. So, I just let her go without pushing her to confess to you."

Kuon groaned again. "This is so screwed up! How do I fix this?!"

Lory shook his head. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be in the same position as you right now. I just let one of the most precious women in my life walk out with nothing more than a piece of candy as a reward for her affections. She says I love you and I dodge it with a caramel or other sweet. Now that I listen to myself say it... I guess I couldn't have been more cruel and heartless to her." He confessed and his heart was breaking. How could he claim to be a big advocate of love and treat the woman that truly loved him, like that? Lory sat up and poured a couple of small glasses of his strongest liquor and handed one to Kuon. "Well... Here's to screwing up. Let's hope we can fix this." He told him as they downed their drinks in one go, only to fill the glasses again. It would appear that neither would be leaving the office that night on their own power.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

From the moment she first set foot on her first sound-stage in Los Angeles, she had started making an impression. She was stoic, professional and very reserved. She got the job done in one take, if the scenes were left up to only her. Directors, producers and co-stars adored her. News of Isabelle Marrs and her manager/sister Melanie spread like wildfire and the pair took advantage. After three months of being in Los Angeles, in October, they had made back the amount they spent to travel there and more. Kyoko had two print modeling contracts and three movies that she would be filming. Yes, she would be the antagonists in each one, but she now knew that one had to start somewhere and she was familiar with this line of how things worked out. Ten was confident that she would soon get more work.

Ten's contacts in various locations, had sent word through the grape-vine that Lory and Ren were looking for them. However, they would probably avoid California at all costs. From what she had gathered over the years, Ren was very clear on his decision to never set foot there until he was ready. Whatever that meant. She and Kyoko did notice the resemblance between the Hizuri's and him though.

After a little research, courtesy of Kyoko's new computer and the internet, they both decided that he bore a striking resemblance to Kuon Hizuri. For some reason that night, that escaped Ten, Kyoko was livid. So much to the point that she had locked herself in her room and Ten could hear her throwing things and growling. Ten decided to ask questions later, after she cooled off. A week later, Kyoko told her the whole story of the little girl that found a faux-fairy prince and the young woman that he had lied to.

* * *

They had been gone for three months and those clueless men were no closer to finding them than before. Maria just shook her head as she flipped through the magazine that had Isabelle's photo spread. She looked really pretty and she could see why Ren-sama didn't recognize her. A little fact that irritated Maria to no end. If he loved her as much as it seemed, shouldn't he at least recognize her? Well at least she and the LoveME girls did.

In one month she would go to visit her father and hopefully her Onee-sama and Ten; however, this was not something that she was going to let anyone, but Kanae and Chiori in on. She would be under the guise that Isabelle Marrs was her new favorite idol and she would be going to get her autograph. Grandfather, Ren-sama and Father didn't need to know the truth. She was on a secret mission.

* * *

The month that she had encountered Maria had actually been a good month. She was starting on her first Hollywood movie and she was having a blast with this particular villain. She had researched it extensively and decided that it would be in her best interests to do all of her own stunts. The directors were impressed with her dedication and she was happy that everything she had done up to that point helped pay off. She noticed that she had gone up a cup size and was relieved that she didn't need to get a breast augmentation, like she had originally planned when they first came to LA.

The exercise she was getting every morning at 5 am, was paying her to the tune of a very tiny waist and beautifully curvaceous figure. It would help when she donned that skimpy little green and red costume that seemed to consist of nothing, but an open red shirt and panties, latex vines and ivy. Yes, she had poured over every internet site and comic book for her villain and she absolutely loved the idea of playing her... Poison Ivy. The poisonous, kissable, Batman villainess. Mousy scientist by day, poisonous seductress by night. They decided to pick her due to the fact that she was still an unknown and they wouldn't be paying the high amount for her skills, that they would a more known actress. Needless to say, they wouldn't be disappointed. She was exceeding all of their expectations as she pulled the rest of the cast into the Batman universe along for the ride as her lithe form shimmied up and down vines and she gracefully performed her own stunts and fight scenes.

She had initially thought that kissing a man would be difficult for her, but once she grasped her character and realized that Ivy's kisses would poison any man that touched her lips, she only had to imagine that she was kissing the men that had wronged her in her life. In a little over a year, the rest of the world would see her in action on the big-screen.

The photos and movie posters were already being leaked by the studio to up the anticipation. During the time that she had between films, Ten and the studio had suggested that she make appearances in full regalia, at some of the Comic Cons to help promote the movie and build a larger fan-base. It worked. She soon had more fans than she ever dreamed of and she had only been 18 years old for three months.

She was now in constant contact with Maria, Kanae and Chiori. They had been keeping her up to date on her new persona's rising popularity.

Her next movie, that started filming towards the end of her first, had her a little more on edge. She was over 18 now and in Hollywood. She was an adult for all intent and purposes and that meant she would have to show more than just a little skin as a antagonist. Thankfully her lingerie modeling contract had given her a bit more confidence in that department and she thoroughly convinced herself that if she wanted to make it big, she would have to make a few sacrifices.

To ease her into it, her understanding director made sure that it was an absolutely closed set when his little demon queen emerged from the fiery pool of lava, wearing nothing but an evil smile. Her co-star was very professional and didn't take advantage, like he could have, when they had their first love scene and Kyoko completely immersed herself into the character, Angelique.

A couple of months before her Poison Ivy was revealed to the world, her photos from her lingerie modeling, her Poison Ivy and a few candid shots of her scantily clad Demon Queen, were released to the public in a collage, promoting her and her works. It was only a matter of time before the men in her former life recognized her, because Angelique bore a striking resemblance to Setsuka Heel, without the pink streaks in her hair. The Chameleon, the Immortal Butterfly had been found, at least that's what the entertainment magazines described her as. She now had her title.

Maria, Kanae and Chiori called the pair to warn them of the discovery. Yashiro had been the first to notice, as he had a subscription to said magazine. The fact that he was excitable and could barely contain himself, had tipped off Kuon. In turn, Kuon had rushed to Lory with the information and slapped said open magazine on the desk in front of him and stunned Lory to no end. He never even dreamed that Kyoko was remotely close to being ready for something such as that.

Once again, he had underestimated both Kyoko and Ten. Especially when photos of the starlet started circulating more frequently. The paparazzi _**loved**_ her. Contrary to her characters, she was sweet, polite and very honest when they asked her questions. Her studios loved her. She took every opportunity she was given to promote the movies when the paparazzi approached her. Her directors and producers loved her. She was professional, kind, well prepared and most importantly, on time. Her fans, that she had gained from all of her jobs, interviews, appearances and photos were crazy about her. She treated them with respect and she was kind to them. Unlike some of the Hollywood elite, she actually interacted and cherished her fans. Ten had even helped her establish a blog and forum, to communicate with her fans personally. In addition to that, her new social networking skills had given her even more coverage.

Her citizenship finally came through and she was now one of the few Asian-American actresses that was steadily becoming popular worldwide. That was another thing that actually tipped off the men, the fact that her heritage was proudly revealed by her, in the magazine article. The pain from a year ago had finally subsided for both women and attractive men weren't as completely repulsive as they had been when they first arrived in the Golden State.

In her number three movie, she was a raven-haired assassin that seduced her targets first, then killed them after they had fallen for her. The movie itself, would travel to locations all over the world and one of the locations just happened to be in Japan. Tokyo, to be exact. Ten was nervous and Kyoko was beyond caring anymore. She was over it. She was having fun and Sho, Ren/Kuon, Yashiro and Lory were only memories of her past. She was literally a different person now. She had found the confident, beautiful self she had been looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Over the year and some months that she had been gone, Kuon had pulled himself together and vowed that he would work hard to give her what she wanted in a man, if he ever got another chance. He had finally shed his public persona and started accepting himself as Kuon Hizuri. He was finally working his way into the Hollywood scene, but considering that she had left before him and her Poison Ivy and Angelique were smashing successes, he had a long way to go before he gained the pull he needed to star with her.

It had all started that day when he and Lory realized that their women were not going to return any time soon. It was when his hair started showing signs of its true nature and he decided to gradually reveal himself. When the time came, the only shock that stunned the public were the facts that he had green eyes and he was the son of Kuu Hizuri. Soon after that, stress had gotten to him and he fell ill a couple of times, due to his hectic schedule. It was at that point he decided to start eating properly and exercising regularly. The results were even more stunning and if he thought he had fangirls before, he would be inundated with what he now had. However, it wasn't them who he wanted and he made that very clear in every interview. Someone owned his heart and she was not in Japan.

For an entire year, the tabloids and morning shows would speculate. The only person he had actually been close enough to that was no longer around, was Kyouko. And so the great search began. Alas, Jelly Woods was very talented as an artist and a manager. The few that had guessed correctly, had been scoffed at. There was no way that Isabelle Marrs was The Kyouko. Kyouko was rumored to be sweet and modest, she would have never taken the racy parts of Poison Ivy, Angelique or, her most recent character, Mona. She would have never modeled lingerie for Cygne Noir or, Secrets. Under normal circumstances, he would've agreed, but these were not normal circumstances.

By all means these weren't the normal circumstances as he watched what unfolded before him in the halls of Sunrise Studios, waiting for his most recent interview appointment, to promote his next drama and movie.

"You are fucking going back to Kyoto even if I have to drag you back by your goddamned hair!" The bottled blond VK pest grabbed her hair and yanked, pulling her down the halls towards the exit, as she screamed in pain, trying to claw her way away from him. Her manager had gone to check with some scheduling and speak to the producer about what they were allowed to discuss regarding her works.

Kuon's heart stopped as he watched her being dragged by her hair by Sho, while others just stood by and watched. "Why isn't anyone helping her!?" Kuon yelled as he passed.

Finally reaching them, Kuon quickly balled up his fist and landed a punch on the side of Sho's face, causing him to release her. In milliseconds he was on him and had the cursing ass, screaming to be let go. Telling him that it was none of his business and that she belonged to him, so he could do as he pleased with her. Incensed with Sho's declaration, Kuon socked him again in the mouth and knocked him out. He quickly got up and pulled the sobbing female into his arms to comfort her.

"Shh, shh... It's okay Kyoko." He whispered as he stroked her hair. "I won't let him touch you again." He told her as he held her tightly.

Jelly Woods rushed to her side when she saw Kyoko in Kuon's arms crying and Sho Fuwa out cold on the ceramic tile. "What happened here?" She demanded with concern.

Kuon tossed a glare at Sho. "He attacked her and was trying to kidnap her."

"Oh my god!" She stroked Kyoko's hair. "Are you okay?"

Kyoko sobbed and nodded to her. Ten then whipped out her phone and dialed their agency to let them know what had happened. She looked up at the spectators while she was on hold. "Get security here now damn-it!" She hissed. "Sho Fuwa attacked my little sister! I want him arrested for assault! NOW!"

Aki Shoko paled when she heard the small red-head demanding Sho's arrest. "I-I'm sure that's not necessary." Shoko tried to calm the other female as she pushed though the small crowd. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding between the two." She insisted.

Kuon turned to her. "That little bastard just dragged her down this hall by her hair! She was literally kicking and screaming! How in hell can that be misunderstood?! I think it sends a pretty clear message of his intent!" He finished angrily. "You need to stop pampering him and make him face the consequences. This is not the first time he's done something like this to someone. If I remember correctly, you were there when he assaulted Kyoko after her first magazine interview." He reminded her. Yes, he had discovered that incident from talking to a few security guards that had been present for the event after he heard their little conversation in the hall, during Dark Moon. It took all he had, not to hunt Sho down and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Shoko paled. "This and that are different things! He didn't mean to hit her! She made him angry."

Jelly finished her calls and put her phone back into her pocket as she stood and approached Shoko. "And what did she do to make him drag her by her hair down the hall and try to abduct her? Well? Any other excuses for him? I would really like to hear it!" Jelly hissed. "You are pathetic! I've heard about you and him." She sneered at Shoko. "You're the cougar manager that sleeps with her charge to get him to behave."

"H-How dare you!" Shoko flushed red with anger.

Jelly narrowed her eyes at the taller woman. "Rest assured that you'll be hearing from our agency and our lawyers for his behavior. No one assaults Isabelle Marrs and gets away with it... **_No one_** touches my little sister." She growled and motioned for the security team to restrain Sho with zip ties as he awakened. "You two are finished..." She hissed quietly as she passed a frozen Aki Shoko with Kuon and Kyoko.

Moments later, Aki Shoko would receive a call from their agency and the news was shocking and grim. How that small red-head had accomplished it in such a scant amount of time was mind boggling. The message went as thus: _"Aki Shoko... I don't know how or what you and your charge did, but in a matter of minutes, you both have been blacklisted. Not just here, but internationally. I just received a message from Starlight in the US and from LME International that Fuwa attacked one of Starlight's biggest money makers on record. I want you back in the office immediately for an explanation."_

Shoko stood in the now empty hallway frozen at the prospects. She looked up from her phone and noticed the chilling silence around her. She quickly navigated to her internet and searched to see if anyone had taken footage of his behavior and found a full account of the entire event. She watched as Sho started screaming at the girl that tried to get away from him. She saw him grab an ample fistful of her hair at her scalp and start dragging her down the hall as she desperately tried to get him to release her. She looked on in horror as he balled up his free fist to punch her, just before Kuon Hizuri made him release her with a punch of his own to Sho's face. She saw his crazed declaration and the girl huddled into a corner just before Hizuri knocked him out and took the crying girl into his arms. Yes... everything was over because of his crazed, impulsive, dangerously possessive behavior. There was no way around this one. No excuses and nothing could be denied as the proof danced across her phone on repeat.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Lory was stunned when he heard the voice of his long lost angel lilt angrily through the phone. He was even more stunned at what she'd revealed to him. It was all unacceptable, a young man treating a young woman in such a manner. The boy was obviously an animal. No, animals had better manners. He would never insult Natsuko-chan and Simba in such a way. This boy was a monster to drag Kyoko-chan like that. He became even more incensed as he watched the latest video posted on the internet and was satisfied with his decision to send the memo company-wide.

Apparently Ten had the same notion when she called her brother and let him know of the situation, because her brother John, had called moments after and let him know that he was calling in the lawyers and filing charges. They had more than enough video evidence to take this little vermin down. Lory agreed with him and informed him of all of the trouble and instances that occurred while Kyoko was in Tokyo. They were going to bury him. He could have the voice of a god and they would make certain that he wouldn't even record a jingle for a dog food commercial in his bleak future.

Although he was excited to see Ten and Kyoko, these were not the circumstances he wished for the meeting to be under. He and Kuon had planned on surprising them with a visit later in the month. Now everything had been completely ruined. Well, maybe for him, but for Kuon things had just gotten a little brighter. Her fairy prince had saved her from the evil Sho and he had become her knight in shining armor. Not exactly how Kuon had wanted things to turn out. Certainly he would do it over and over, if faced with the choice, but he wanted to come back into her life in a less dramatic way. Now everything was plastered all over the internet and quite possibly every tabloid in existence by morning. Lory seriously wondered if Kuon even realized this at the moment, as he and Yashiro escorted Ten and Kyoko to his office.

* * *

"Lory..." Ten nodded as a greeting and he winced inwardly. Gone were the _"Darling Days"_. He had lost that privileged title and he was fully aware.

Lory sighed inwardly. "It's a shame we have to meet under such circumstances. Have a seat." He motioned to the three and had Ruto pour drinks for everyone. "John called after you hung up." He glanced at her.

Ten nodded again. "Kyoko is his favorite. She's been doing really well in LA." She commented as she sipped her tea.

Lory leaned forward and glanced at Kyoko. "How are you feeling Mogami-kun?" He asked gently.

Still wrapped in Kuon's embrace, she looked up at him. "I never believed he would do something like that." She said quietly and tears started streaming down her cheeks again. "I never thought he would actually try to hurt me, like he did." She sobbed.

Kuon pulled her closer. "It's okay... I won't let it happen again. I promise."

She looked up at him and her brow furrowed a little. "What about Morizumi-san?"

Kuon had completely forgotten about that whole mess. He frowned a little and sighed. "Kyoko-chan... She lied to you. I never had or wanted a relationship with her." He rubbed her arm gently. "I was talking about you, when you were Bo... It was always you."

Ten motioned for Lory to follow her to the back room, to give them a little privacy and discuss with Lory on what their next actions against Fuwa would be.

"Really?" Kyoko asked a little bewildered.

He smiled softly and nodded. "Really..." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just... I was afraid you would hate me for lying to you about being a fairy prince. It was something that your entire childhood was built around. Can you forgive me and give me another chance?"

She stared down at the floor and nodded. "Can you forgive me for running away?"

He chuckled a little and hugged her close to him. "I think that running away, did you a lot of good. You don't need to apologize for doing what needed to be done." He smiled at her stroked her hair. "I can say that I'm very proud of what you've accomplished this past year and I'm looking forward to watching your new movie. I can also say that I am working very hard to catch up to you." He gave her a little kiss on her rosy, tear abused cheek.

She sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Well first, you need to answer a question for me." He slid off the sofa and knelt before her, stunning her as he took her small hands in his large. "Kyoko Mogami... Will you be my girlfriend?"

She let out a nervous giggle. "So dramatic...Hmm, I don't know..." She wiped the last of her tears with a tissue and nodded. "Yes... I'll be your girlfriend, Kuon Hizuri. Only if you promise never to lie to me again." She scolded as she hugged him.

He pulled her into a tighter hug. "I promise." He stared into her eyes. "Well... now I would very much like to take my girlfriend to dinner, because I am actually starving." He confessed.

She furrowed her brow. "You? You want to eat?"

"Hey now... I've been doing really good. I've been eating three balanced meals a day and working out every morning before work, I'll have you know and I've learned how to make a couple of healthy meals." He told her with mock indignance.

She squeezed his bicep and blushed. "Hmm, I though you looked a little bit more buff than before."

He gave her a lusty smirk. "I can show you the rest later, if you like." The Emperor purred.

Her eyes narrowed sexily and she smirked. "I may take you up on that offer." The Queen replied and Kuon felt his insides flip excitedly, then felt a slight blush creep onto the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat a little nervously. "Umm, how about we let everyone know and then get going?" He suggested while pulling out his phone to send Lory and Yashiro a text.

Kyoko nodded and shot Ten a text to let her know she would see her later at the hotel.

* * *

Ten entered the room and turned to ask what else needed to be done about their pest problem, only to find Lory Takarada in full dogeza before her. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "W-What are you doing Lory?"

"Ten... I've been a fool. I've hurt you and myself with my callous indifference. Please forgive me. I promise to make it up to you for the rest of my life." He declared to the stunned beauty.

Ten sighed in exasperation and sat roughly on the armchair. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to massage away the migraine that was now forming. She shook her head. "Lory... I just don't know. I don't know if I'm willing to go about blindly as I did before. I can't live like that anymore. Telling you I love you and then your only answer being a wrapped candy, as if I were a child. It's too painful and I'm not here to cater to your eccentricities or your ego. I just can't do it anymore. I'm an adult and want an adult relationship." She glanced at him and sighed again. "Look, I know you don't love me and you're still dealing with your issues, but I need more than just an occasional pat on the head. I'm sorry Lory. I just need more." She started to get up to leave the room to check on Kyoko.

Lory grabbed her wrist gently. "Ten... please don't leave me. I know I've no right to ask you, but I love you. I just can't be without you. I feel like the world is closing in around me and crushing me from the inside out. I'm sorry I was so completely blind and that it took your absence to open my eyes. Please... please don't leave again. I don't know if I could survive it." He told her with the most sincerity than she'd ever seen in his eyes.

Ten groaned a little and stared at the ceiling with small tears in her eyes. She looked back at the man on his knees, holding her wrist. "Fine... but you'll need to date me properly and... it will have to be around my schedule. I'm not playing around Lory. I may be in my thirties, but I'm too far in life to be doing that." She warned.

He smiled brightly and let out a breath he'd been holding onto. "Anything Ten. Anything you want, My Love." He quickly pulled the surprised, small red-head into his arms and hugged tightly, as if she would slip through his fingers or disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

The excitement and rush of potentially getting caught rushed through their veins and made the kisses hotter, the skin more sensitive, and the heart beat faster. She giggled in the darkness that their blanket provided as his lips trailed down from her bikini-bra, onto her waist, nipping and kissing on the way to the strings that kept the bottom of the bathing suit on. He chuckled as his teeth gripped a string and pulled, causing her to let out a little nervous squeak.

"Should we be doing this here?" She breathed out in a sexy erotic whisper.

He hesitated for a moment, glanced up and licked her belly button. "I suppose we could take this to the water. Hmm, could be even more exciting."

"Kuon! You know what I mean. Won't we get caught?" She playfully swatted his shoulder.

He chuckled and started kissing again. "Mmm, nope... It's... Mom and Dad's... private beach. We'll be... just... fine." He smiled mischievously and began sucking on a tiny spot just below her bikini line, right next to his final destination, where it would easily be covered by the skimpiest of garments.

She moaned in pleasure and he smirked.

That night would be a first for them both and they would discover that there was almost nothing more exciting than making love on the beach, under the stars with the sound of the water lapping against the rocks and sand, keeping time with each thrust of the hips, before the mind-blowing explosion of satisfaction that followed.

He rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him, showering her with kisses. Staring into her beautiful golden eyes, that the stars reflected in. "I love you."

She snuggled into his bare chest as they lay covered in their large beach blanket. "I love you too, Kuon."

He kissed the top of her hair. "Marry me..."

Her head shot up and she stared into his green eyes in surprise. "A-Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I've never been more sure about something in my entire life."

She nodded. "I'd like that very much." She smiled softly as he gently pulled her into a kiss.

He sighed in relief. At some point he had reached into the pocket of his folded denims and pulled out a small black box. He covertly pulled out the little diamond, sapphire and platinum bauble and he was now holding it up in the moon-light. "Whew... I was worried I'd have to take this back." He chuckled nervously as he held her small hand in his and placed the ring on her finger.

Kyoko stared at it in shock. "I-It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." She told him as she stared at it in tears.

He sat up with her in his arms and wiped away her tears. "Aw Kyoko, don't cry. W-Why are you crying?" He asked as he kissed her cheeks, then held her close.

She giggled softly. "I'm just so happy."

He smiled brightly and gave her a little squeeze. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Koi."

* * *

He had never been more nervous in his entire life. Well, maybe a couple of times, but this ranked right up there with his most nerve-wracking moments. He had timed everything perfectly and now he was just waiting for her to look up from her meal as they sat on the little patio of the restaurant, enjoying their meal.

He stared up at the night sky, tried his best to sound casual, and not reveal how nervous he was. "Hmm, I wonder what that is." He pondered as he sipped his wine and stared at the display.

Jelly Woods, a.k.a. Ten, a.k.a. The Witch of the makeup world, a.k.a. Melanie Marrs, looked up, stared at the words that danced across the night sky and dropped her fork. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

 **WILL YOU MARRY ME TEN**

A simple, yet very thought provoking and touching question. She turned to her dining partner that now had the look of a small puppy, begging to be praised by its mistress. Whom of course, now had maneuvered his way to his knees and was kneeling before her with a very expensive looking, diamond encrusted ring held out in supplication, before her.

With mouth agape and tears streaming, she nodded vigorously. It was the only thing she had the ability to do at the moment, because most of her higher brain function couldn't quite catch up to what was going on. She only knew that this is what she had been waiting for and he did it in the typical, over-the-top, Lory Takarada fashion.

Lory let out a breath of relief, took her small hand, placed the ring on her finger and scooped her into his arms, twirling her happily as they both laughed. "You had me worried." He kissed her.

She giggled. "I'm sorry. It was just such a surprise." She confessed.

He kissed her again. "Well, expect many more."

She nodded and hugged her eccentric man tightly. "You always know how to keep me on my toes."

He chuckled. "Well, you're pretty exciting yourself My Love."

* * *

White horses pulled the open buggy through the streets of Tokyo, giving off the effect of something that had just rolled out of a fairy tale. As it pulled up in front of the large, castle-like building, it came slowly to a stop and the passengers were aided in their dismount. Red hair was spun up elegantly and adorned with tiny crystals, flowers and ribbons. Feminine bodies were trussed with silk, lace, ribbons, pearls and more crystal that flowed over them as if the dresses had been painstakingly sewn onto them. Small feet, in elegant, tall shoes stepped out onto the plush white and gold carpet that led their path into the building.

The music began and the procession led them to the grand archway covered in ivy, roses and ribbons. Small feet stood in place and loving eyes met with their match. Small hands were placed into large and veils hid tears of joy. Hearts beat strongly as the words were spoken, recited and given. Skin flushed beautiful rings adorned fingers. Veils were lifted and lips were kissed soundly, fully and passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the happy couples... Mr and Mrs Lory Takarada and Mr and Mrs Kuon Hizuri."

The combined affair was nothing short of miraculous and all the painstaking, labor of love, courtesy of Juli Hizuri. Every tabloid in the US and Japan headlined the affair, comparing it to a double royal wedding, in expense and couture. The bridesmaids had been friends and family of both brides and the best men were a son and a best friend/manager. A best friend and father gave away both brides and toasted the couples at the extravagant reception.

Both brides, younger than their grooms, finally went their separate ways to spend a month with their new grooms. Eventually, one would return with an extra little passenger to be greeted 8½ months later. The youngest of the two would follow her _"sister/manager"_ with her own little bundle 2 years later, after the newest Takarada was born.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
